logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Nick at Nite
1984 (pre-launch) During the development of Nick at Nite as Nickelodeon's nighttime block, this was a logo proposed to be used for the block; the logotype is the same used for Nickelodeon's 1981-1984 logo, indicating that Nick at Nite and Nickelodeon would have had similar branding upon its launch (though a totally different logo would be used for Nick at Nite upon launch, after Nickelodeon rebranded to its iconic logos in the fall of 1984), though they would not share a similar logo design until 2007. 1985–1992 The original Nick at Nite logo featured various differently shaped backgrounds (having taken a page from Nickelodeon's identity), these were commonly seen in network IDs used between programs that were created by Fred/Alan, Inc., the company that designed the logo and the Nickelodeon logo. Nick_at_Nite_1985.png|An alternate version featuring a star. Nick at Nite original.svg|An alternate version featuring an upside-down triangle. Nick_at_Nite_1985_-_1997.png|An alternate version featuring an pallette shape. Nick_at_Nite_1985,_A.png|An alternate version featuring a heart. Nick_at_Nite_1985,_B.png|An alternate version featuring a boomerang. Nick_at_Nite_1985,_C.png|An alternate version featuring a diamond. Nick_at_Nite_1985,_D.png|An alternate version featuring a yellow oval. Nick_at_Nite_1985,_E.png Nick_at_Nite_1985,_F.png|''An alternate version featuring a shield.'' Nick_at_Nite_1985,_G.png Nick_at_Nite_1985,_H.png Nick_at_Nite_1985,_I.png Nick_at_Nite_1985,_J.png|''An alternate version featuring a anchor.'' *Fred/Alan 1992–2002 On April 2, 1992, the logo was modified slightly, with the "Nite" resized and the font of the circle "at" changed from Roadway to Creampuff. From 1992 to 1998, this logo was used in conjunction with the original 1985 logo; the original logo seen only in network IDs from 1991 and 1992, while the 1992 logo was used in promos, print ads and beginning in 1996, in the network's on-screen logo bug. Like the previous logo, the logo featured various different shape backgrounds. It was sometimes accompanied by the wording "Classic TV" in the Twentieth Century typeface, in print ads and some promos from 1994 to 1998, while from 1992 until 1996 in print ads and some promos, it was accompanied by the word "Classic" in the French Script typeface and the word "TV" in the Arial Black typeface behind it. This logo was also accompained by many different shapes, taking a page from Nickelodeon's identification. Also, the words "NICK" and "NITE" were black and the "at" circle was white between 1992 and 1999. A blue-colored version of the diamond logo seen above was used in a station ident that usually aired when Nick at Nite signed on each evening in early 1998. Even though this logo was retired on TV screens in 2002. In 1997, this logo continued to be used on some of Nick at Nite's websites and internet portals until around the autumn of 2007. Nick_at_Nite_1997.png|One of many different logos used between 1992 and 2002; a blue version of this tilted oval design served as the sole logo from 1999 to 2002. Nick at Nite 1995.png Nick at nite 1996.png Nick at Nite oval 1996.png 2002–2006 In March 2002, Nick at Nite introduced an updated logo in network promos, with "coming up next" IDs and the on-screen logo bug during programming changing to the logo a few months later; it kept the basic elements of the two previous logos, though instead of using different shapes for the background behind the text, only a circle background design was used, an "@" symbol replaced the circle "at" and the remaining lettering was modified slightly. 2006–2007 In 2006, Nick at Nite updated the 2002 logo, changing the color of the circle background from blue to orange, to match parent network Nickelodeon. 2007–2009 In 2007, Nick at Nite overhauled its logo to feature a version of the Nickelodeon "splat" logo in the shape of a crescent moon. The Balloon typeface used in the Nickelodeon logo until 2009 was also incorporated into the logo, and the "@" symbol was again written as "at". This became the most popular logo of Nick at Nite. 2009–2013 On September 28, 2009, all four Nickelodeon channels in the United States were rebranded. Nick at Nite also adopted a new logo based on Nickelodeon's new wordmark logo, the second such used on-air to be explicitly aligned with Nickelodeon's on-air identity. Also, the "at" was again reverted to an "@" symbol. This is being used as an alternative logo. 2013–present One minor update was made to the logo. All of the words in the logo were made orange in order to be more aligned with the Nickelodeon brand. nicc.png|Stacked variant. 0725162253.jpg|Onscreen transparent bug, replacing the onscreen orange bug in 2016. IMG_0050.JPG|On-Screen Bug (Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards Version) NickatNiteOrlando.jpg|On-screen Rainbow Bug (For victims of the Orlando nightclub shooting in June 2016) Other Category:Television networks in the United States Category:Viacom Category:MTV Networks Category:New York City Category:New York Category:Television programming blocks Category:Nick at Nite Category:1985 Category:Nickelodeon Category:National Amusements Category:Cable networks in the United States Category:Retro themed programming blocks